Broken Hearts Do Mend (They Just Do It Slowly)
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Kevin's heart was broken when he found Joaquin had cheated on him. But with the help of his friends he learns that his broken heart does mend ... just sometimes it has to happen slowly. Kevin also finds a new love through this experience. Betty has moved to New York and has decided to live with her brother Chic to bond with him.


**Forum: Riverdale FanFiction Challenge**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **The Prompt: #56**

 **The Prompt Style: Scenario**

 **The Prompt: 'It's Valentine's day and you knocked on my door holding flowers and chocolates, only to be faced with a complete stranger telling you that you got the wrong floor' AU**

"Happy Valentine's day baby." Kevin's chocolate eyes lighted up as the door to Joaquin's apartment opened. "Wait what?" His heart clenched at the sight of a very shirt less blond man standing with his hand around the door knob. His eyes drifted down wards and his eyes slightly widen at the white towel around the waist. His hands clenched around the flowers that he had bought for his long time boyfriend.

"I'm not your baby." A soft voice spoke. "Whom are you looking for?"

"Joaquin DeSantos." Kevin teeth clenched as he looked back into the blue green eyes.

"I think he lives on the floor above me." The blonde male spoke as he wrapped his arms across his chest with a easy smile.

Kevin blushed as he looked at the door number. "Wrong floor." He winced at the slightly destroyed stems of the flowers. "Sorry."

"No problem." The blonde spoke.

Kevin turned. "Sorry again." His eyes turned back to the blonde and he couldn't help but do another once over again.

"Like I said no problem." The blonde said with a slight blush to his all ready warm cheeks. He rested his bare shoulder against his door as he watched the cute stranger that came knocking on his door on Valentine's day walk out of his life. He sighed as he realized that it wasn't wise to fall for him ….. after all he had a boyfriend. Chic sighed as he stepped back into his apartment and closed the door. It was time to take that shower.

….

"I can't believe I did that." Kevin banged his end on the back wall of the elevator as it went up one floor. _Damn that was one fine piece of flesh. But he looks so familiar. I know that I have never set eyes on him before. But those eyes …._ He sighed as he thought of his thoughts of what went through his mind when the stranger opened the door. _I can't believe that I thought Joaquin was cheating on me. He would never do that to me. I owe him one special night tonight._ Kevin sighed as he stood straight once more as the elevators door opened.

Kevin walked down the hallway towards his boyfriend's apartment. He tripled checked to make sure he was actually at Joaquin's door. He raised his hand and knocked three times. He waited for the love of his life to answer the door so he could finally capture his mouth with his own again.

The door opened to a very naked and very sweaty Joaquin. "I know you are excited for tonight baby … but I was planning on going out to dinner first." Kevin smirked as he looked at his boyfriend from head down to his feet. Then he slowly looked back up taking in everything that his man had to show him,

"Kevin." Joaquin breath hitched in his throat.

Kevin stepped forward and captured his man's lips with his own. Slipping his tongue into Joaquin's open mouth. _Fuck dinner._ He pressed his body tightly against Joaquin's as he felt the flowers and chocolates fall to the floor so he could grip Joaquin's sweaty body in his hands.

"Are you coming back to bed Joaquin!" A male voice spoke out.

Kevin's eyes slammed opened and he shoved Joaquin away from him. His eyes turned towards the bedroom where a very naked and sweaty black male stood with his arms across his muscle chest.

"A threesome." The male spoke again as he eyed Kevin up and down.

Kevin turned his stunned eyes on the lowered eyes of his boyfriend. "Joaquin?" He whispered.

Joaquin lifted his teary eyes. "I'm sorry Kevin."

"Why?" Kevin demanded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Joaquin didn't haven't an answer.

"Fuck you Joaquin." Kevin spat as he spun around. He paused. His head turned to look at the other man; "Don't try to see me any longer. I'm through with you." He turned and stormed towards the elevator, As soon as the doors slid shot Kevin let out a growl as he pressed the ground floor button through his tears. He banged the side of his head against the wall.

As soon as the elevator doors opened again Kevin stormed out and stood in the middle of a hallway filled with doors. "Shit. I hit the wrong fucking button." He didn't want to be in the closed in elevator any longer. He decided to find the stairs.

He only made it past six doors before he couldn't breath due to the painful clench that was wedged in his chest. He turned and rested his hand on the wall next to a door. He told himself that he wasn't dying that he was in pain because he was in shock over being betrayed by Joaquin. He just needed to rest and try to take calming breaths before he went back home.

As soon as he knew he could Kevin lifted his head and stared at the number on the door. He remembered being here. He knocked without thinking and wrapped his arms across his chest.

The door opened and the blonde smiled; but lost his smile at the sight in front of him. "I – I can't be alone right now." Kevin breathed out as he felt it was hard to breath once again.

"Come in." Chic said stepping aside and allowing the slightly younger man to pass him by. He shut the door as he gently led the way into his living space. He had gotten dressed in the hour since this very same man had knocked on his door. "Sit down. I'll get some water."

Kevin sat down and leaned forward as he tried to breath calmly once more. At least he was sitting down. He was with someone whom could call for help if he needed it. At least he wasn't alone. He gasped as what Joaquin did to him hit him hard. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned and tucked himself into the firm chest as soon as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and body. He needed skin on skin contact in order to breath.

"I got you." Chic whispered. "I got you." He had a very strong feeling that he knew what this young man found up in his boyfriend's apartment.

"I'm home Chic." His sister's voice spoke from the doorway. "Kevin!" Betty gasped in shock in where she stood in the hallway that separated the living space from the door.

Kevin's head lifted and he turned and stared wide eyed into the blue green eyes of his best friend. "B-betty what are you doing here?"

Betty ignored the question. She rushed over to the couch at the site of her best friend's tearful eyes. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Kevin and pulled him into her. "What happened Kevin?" She asked in concern.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her firm back; Kevin rested his chin on her shoulder. "Joaquin cheated on me. I caught him in the middle of his latest conquest." He breathed out as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on her the back of her shoulder.

Chic's blue green eyes clouded over in sheer anger. He saw that Betty had Kevin in a very safe place. He stood to his feet and stormed from his apartment. Making sure to shut his door quietly so not to startle the heartbroken young man in his apartment. He knew where this Joaquin lived. He had run into him when Joaquin had moved in two months previous. Matter of fact he was nice enough to help him with most of his boxes. If Chic knew what type of man he truly was … he wouldn't have bothered.

Chic raised his right fist and banged it against the closed door. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the cheating bastard to answer the door.

"Kev..." Joaquin began but then he paused at the sight of Kevin not being on the other side of the door. "Uh Chic right? This isn't the best of times."

"I'm sure that it's not." Chic growled low in his throat. "I'm not making a social call." He stepped forward making the slightly younger man to back into his apartment. He unfolded his arms and made sure to slam the door shut behind him.

"Hey you can't do this!" Joaquin swallowed as he backed away from his very angry downstairs neighbor. "If you don't leave right now than I'm calling the cops." He pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Go ahead." Chic growled as he finally backed the other man against the wall next to the balcony doors. "I would love to explain how I have your very upset ex boyfriend in my apartment heartbroken because you cheated on him!" He raised his arms and stopped before he actually touched the other man. He slammed his hands on the wall on locking Joaquin in.

"How do you know Kevin?" Joaquin didn't realize that Kevin even knew anyone else in the building.

"I personally only meet him two hours ago when he knocked on my door thinking it was your apartment." Chic glowed into the younger man's eyes. "He's best friends with my youngest sister."

"You are that Chic Cooper." Joaquin breathed easier. This was no stranger. "You are Betty's older brother."

"Stay away from Betty. Also stay away from Kevin." Chic growled low in his throat as he pressed against the wall even firmer.

"Don't tell me how to live my life man." Joaquin pushed Chic's chest hard. "Now get out of my apartment. I will call the cops." He marched past the other man and jerked open his door. "Get out."

Chic walked to the door and stopped before leaving. He turned to look seriously into Joaquin's eyes. "Look man you are right I can't tell you how to live your life. But I can tell you to leave my sister alone. Kevin is his own man. Only he can tell you to leave him alone." He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "He's broken. You broke him because you couldn't keep your dick out of someone whom wasn't him." His lips thinned. "Think about that before you try to sweet talk your way back into his heart." He walked from the apartment. "Don't expect any help from the Coopers." He walked down the hallway without looking back.

Joaquin's hand was on the door frame as he simply held the door open. Tears rolling freely down his cheeks. He fully realized what he had lost.

Chic heard the door down the hallway close just as the elevator doors were about to slid shut. He leaned back against the wall as he folded his arms across his chest and he lowered his head. He had a lot more to plan now …. now that this unfortunately situation happened.

Once the doors slid open on his floor he made his way back to his apartment. He let himself in and found Betty in the kitchen getting a bottle of water. "Where's Kevin?" He softly spoke.

"Bathroom." Betty looked into her brother's eyes. "He's heartbroken Chic. He really loved him." Anger laced her voice. "How dare that bastard hurt Kevin." She moved to pass her brother.

"No sis." Chic placed firm hands on her shoulders. His eyes meeting her own. "I all ready went down there. I told him that he is to leave both you and Kevin alone. Well before I left I said that Kevin has to make that decision himself." He tightened his hold on his youngest sibling. "But I mean it Betty. I don't want that bastard anywhere near you."

"Joaquin won't hurt me." Betty replied. "Well not after this little stunt of his." She growled as she felt her temper rise.

"No Betty." Chic firmly said. "I don't trust him."

"Joaquin isn't a violent man." Kevin said from behind the Cooper siblings.

Chic looked over his shoulders; "Still I don't want him around Betty."

Kevin nodded. "I agree.'

"Hey you two. I get to decide whom is and isn't in my life. It's my life." Betty burst out as she moved to stand in between the two men. She looked first in her brother's eyes then her best friends. "Personally I would be perfectly happy if I never set eyes on Joaquin DeSantos every again. But that right is my right."

Kevin lowered his eyes. "You are right Betts. Sorry."

Betty wrapped her arms around her brokenhearted best friend and pulled him into her once more.

Kevin accepted the comfort. "I wish I could say the same. But I know that I'll just run into him when I come to visit you." He husked in her neck.

Chic rubbed his chin. "Not necessary. My lease is up in at the end of the month. I honesty found another apartment that has two bedrooms."

The two best friends pulled apart and turned to look at the older Cooper sibling. "You don't have to do this Chic." Kevin quietly put in.

"Yeah I do. This place only has one bedroom. Betty is crashing on the couch." Chic shook his head. "I'm not having my sister on my couch any longer than necessary."

Kevin looked over at Betty and nodded.

"So moving day is in less than a week Betty." Chic nodded as he patted Kevin on the back as he moved out of the kitchen.

"So that's Chic huh?" Kevin asked folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah that's Chic." Betty moved to stand next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kevin." She whispered.

Kevin looked tearfully into her eyes. "I can't be alone tonight Betty. But I don't want to stay in the same building as he. I don't want to go back to my place." His eyes widen. "Oh my God my place is full of memories of Joaquin."

"We'll go stay at Veronica's." Betty said in a firm voice.

Kevin silently nodded.

Betty stepped out of the kitchen and found her brother sitting at the table. "We are going to spend the night at Veronica's."

Chic nodded. "I figured as much. Matter of fact Betty I think you should stay the week there. That way I can get this place packed up faster."

Betty frowned. "I'll help you."

Chic nodded. "Okay you can help me." He was relieved that she still wanted to be in the same building as that cheating bastard. "But I still want you to stay at Ronnie's. I know she has an actual bedroom for you." He looked over at the couch. "No more couch sleeping for you sis. Especially not when all my boxes are going to be surrounding it this week."

Betty made her way to her brother and placed her arm across his shoulder. "Thanks Chic." She whispered in his ear before she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks sis." He replied back softly. "Now get."

Betty gently trekked his ear as she moved away. "Let me get some of my things ready then we'll head to Ronnie's."

Kevin leaned against the wall. "Okay." He looked over at Chic. "Sorry about crying on your neck."

Chic met the younger man's eyes. "Not a problem." He looked away as his sister came back with her packed bag. "Text me when you get to Ronnie's. Then I won't worry."

Betty nodded. "I always do." She led Kevin towards the door.

"How long have you been in New York?" Kevin asked as he followed her out the door.

"Two weeks." Betty said as she closed the door. "I meant to call you and tell you that I moved here. But everything had been in a major whirlwind. At first I was going to stay at Ronnie's until I found a place to the live …. but then I literally ran into Chic and he told me that he wanted me to move in with him." The two friends made their way to the elevator. "So I have been crashing on his couch for two weeks while he had been looking for a bigger place …. plus waiting for his lease to be up."

The two friends stepped into the empty elevator. "I'm glad you are here Betty." Kevin couldn't keep the bittersweet smile from his lips. He breathed in deeply. "Not the romantic Valentine's day that I imagined this would be."

 **TBC**


End file.
